They Don't Know About Us
by Jakkil0ver
Summary: "Headline, Rumors,and Lies" that's all the paparazzi are good at but "They Don't Know About Us." We both say. One-shot based off "They Don't Know About Us" by Cody Simpson


**Hey! What's up guys! Anyways I have a Oneshot here for ya guys Based off "They Dont Know About Us" by Cody Simpson Ft. Victoria Duffy soo enjoy! Ps I don't own austin & ally, they don't know about us or anything you recognize **

* * *

**(Ally's P.O.V.)**

I threw the magazine on the floor and threw my head back in the couch. Frustrated with the magazine. Austin & me in the headline again. "There all rumors and lies." He said standing against the wall watching me. "I know but why is there always something going around? Everyone gives us those cold eyes judging are our lives like the actually know what's going on. When they know nothing." I said

"Ally, They all want to read us like a front page story just like if they were paparazzi. They think we're faking all this and were just another tabloid crush. When everything's real dont let then tell you different. Because in the end they don't know about us." He said grabbing hold of my face in his hands while pulling me for a kiss.

**(Austin's P.O.V.)**

Its hard being the "it" couple. I mean I love Ally with all my heart but the paparazzi make up stupid lies all the time and it hurts Ally. " Its like We make no sound and they just make up a story. When we do say something they cut the truth out and make up a lie. Like a game of telephone. Yea sure were the new "it" couple so were gonna be talk of the town for a while and they wont want to leave us alone. But they will eventually." I said. "Just please don't pay attention to the "he said, she said" shit that's going around." She said looking directly into my eyes.

**(Ally's P.O.V.)**

"You know what I think? I think we should just let then think we're just a tabloid crush. Nothing we say is gonna make a difference so let then say what they say. It's their time there wasting because rumors ain't never gonna change my mind about you." Austin said. "In the end they don't know about us" we both say.

**(No one's P.O.V.)**

"You know those make good song lyrics" Ally says as She grabs her song book. They walk up to the piano in the practice room.

"Yea maybe we can do a duet together. It should start with something like "_Headline_

_Rumors and lies_" austin sings as he plays a tune on the piano. "Yea maybe like "_Something's always going round_

_Cold eyes_

_Judging our lives_

_Like they know what's going down" _how about that?"

"Ok then you still would be singing something like

_"They want to read us like a front page story_

_Up in their business like they're paparazzi_

_They think we're just another tabloid crush_

_In the end they don't know about us" _

"And the chorus can be

_"If they wanna talk, let them talk (hey)_

_If they wanna whisper, then so what? (hey)_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about u-u-u-u-us_

_If they wanna hate, let them hate (hey)_

_'Cause it don't matter what they say (hey)_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about u-u-u-u-us_

_They don't know about us,_

_They don't know, they don't know_

_They don't know about us,_

_They don't know, they don't know_

_They don't know about us,_

_They don't know, they don't know"_ they both sing.

****A few hours later****

**(Ally's P.O.V.)**

When we finished writing the song we sit on the couch and cuddle for awhile till he had to go home. We say our goodbyes and share a kiss or two before he leaves.

****The few day later****

"Give it up for AUSTIN MOON & ALLY D!"

The music starts and Ally walks out wearing aviator glasses. A group of people behind her.

Ally-

_**Headline**_

_**Rumors and lies**_

_**Something's always going round**_

_**Cold eyes**_

_**Judging our lives**_

_**Like they know what's going down**_

(Austin's on the other side of the stage fake talking to a reporter and a camera man. Ally sees him and takes off her glasses then puts them back. Austin stays speechless for a moment.)

Ally-

_**They want to read us like a front page story**_

_**Up in their business like they're paparazzi**_

_**They think we're just another tabloid crush**_

_**In the end they don't know about us**_

(They walk to each other and hug then they stand back to back while all the people from her group dance)

Ally-

_**If they wanna talk, let them talk (hey)**_

_**If they wanna whisper, then so what? (hey)**_

_**They don't know about us**_

_**They don't know about us**_

_**They don't know about u-u-u-u-us**_

_**If they wanna hate, let them hate (hey)**_

_**'Cause it don't matter what they say (hey)**_

_**They don't know about us**_

_**They don't know about us**_

_**They don't know about u-u-u-u-us**_

(They both turn to the audience as austin sings)

Austin-

_**No sound,**_

_**Truth cutting out,**_

_**Like a game of telephone**_

_**New found**_

_**Talk of the town,**_

_**They don't wanna leave us alone**_

(They hold hands while she sings)

Ally-

_**Pay no attention to the "He said, she said"**_

_**Yeah, you're the only one I hear in my head**_

Austin-

**_So let them think we're just a tabloid crush _**

(They both look at each other)

Both-

_**In the end they don't know about us**_

(They run to the other side of the stage holding hands)

Both-

**_If they wanna talk, let them talk (hey)_**

**_If they wanna whisper, then so what? (hey)_**

**_They don't know about us_**

**_They don't know about us_**

**_They don't know about u-u-u-u-us_**

**_(They sit on little stairs)_**

**_If they wanna hate, let them hate (hey)_**

**_'Cause it don't matter what they say (hey)_**

**_They don't know about us_**

**_They don't know about us_**

**_They don't know about u-u-u-u-us_**

**_They don't know about us (hey)_**

**_They don't know about us (they don't know)_**

**_(They run to the middle of the stage. back to back while the dancers dance around them with cameras)_**

**_They don't know about us (hey)_**

**_They don't know about us, no_**

Ally-

_**Let them say what they say**_

_**Baby they can talk all night and day**_

Austin-

_**Let them waste their time,**_

_**Rumors ain't never gonna change my mind**_

Ally-

_**Cause when you hold me tight I know it's worth the fight**_

(Still back to back holding hands)

Both-

**_They don't know the truth,_**

**_They _**

**_don't know it like we do_**

(They both turn to the audience where and all the dancers form lines next to eachother and they start dancing with them)

Both-

_**If they wanna talk, let them talk (hey)**_

_**If they wanna whisper, then so what? (hey)**_

_**They don't know about us**_

_**They don't know about us**_

_**They don't know about u-u-u-u-us**_

_**If they wanna hate, let them hate (hey)**_

_**'Cause it don't matter what they say (hey)**_

_**They don't know about us**_

_**They don't know about us**_

_**They don't know about u-u-u-u-us**_

_**They don't know about us,**_

_**They don't know, they don't know**_

_**They don't know about us,**_

_**They don't know, they don't know**_

_**They don't know about us,**_

_**They don't know, they don't know**_

Austin-

_**I like this right here.**_

The song finishes an they both kiss.

They turn to the audience and yell out "DON'T JUDGE IF YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING CAUSE THEY DON'T KNOW ABOUT US!" And run off stage to there car and drive off laughing.

**THANK YOU! REVIEW!**


End file.
